


祁炀车

by Arest



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arest/pseuds/Arest





	祁炀车

于炀羞耻地一件一件换上了jk，短款白色上衣，红色领结，露着小腹，下身藏青超短裙，配白色丝袜。因为太短，于炀遮遮掩掩地想把衣服往下拉，祁醉刚脱了衣服看见于炀这样，好笑地凑过去：“小队长，别拉了，拉坏要赔的，你哪儿我没看过？遮了也没用。”  
        于炀抬眼看了看祁醉光着的上半身，想低下头又移不开眼，就那么直愣愣地盯着看着祁醉换好了旗袍。  
       祁醉本来就身材高挑，这件大红色的高开叉旗袍衬得他风骚的一批。他见于炀一眨不眨地看着他，心下好笑：“小哥哥，好看吗。”说完还撩了撩旗袍的下摆，修长结实的大腿若隐若现。  
       于炀呆呆地看着，咽了咽口水：“好……好看。”  
       祁醉看着于炀这样，忍不住了，把人按在墙上，低下头，在于炀唇上碰了碰，见于炀把眼睛都闭上了，轻笑了一声，压低嗓音：“小队长……我还没亲呢。这么期待？”  
       感觉到祁醉温热的呼吸扑在自己脸上，于炀圈过祁醉的脖颈，羞耻地小声嘀咕：“期，期待……”  
       话音未落，就被祁醉一下子夺走了呼吸，唇齿间满满的都是祁醉的味道。他喜欢的人的味道。  
       祁醉舔过于炀敏感的上颚，勾着他有些羞怯的舌，贪恋着于炀唇齿间的柔软。  
       这一吻，把于炀吻的七荤八素，晕晕乎乎的，嘴唇上亮晶晶的，嘴角还带着点透明的唾液，缓过来的时候，已经双腿岔开坐在祁醉大腿上了。  
       祁醉搂着他，在他的腰腹上四处点火。“小队长，我帮你脱，你帮我脱，怎么样？”  
       于炀点了点头，刚要抬手去解旗袍上的盘扣，被祁醉摸的浑身一颤。祁醉在捏他的乳头。  
        照常来说，男人的乳头不应该有感觉，但是这儿偏偏，是于炀的敏感点。  
        祁醉见他反应这么大，勾了勾唇，把短短的上衣微微上撩，埋头含住了一边，围着乳晕舔了一圈，轻咬吮吸着于炀敏感的乳尖。  
        于炀抱着祁醉的头，低低地喘了几声，祁醉耳力极好，听了个清楚，含着乳头闷闷地问：“小队长，这么舒服？”手指不老实地探到于炀短裙下，勾着他的内裤边慢慢往下拉。  
       于炀根本顾不上祁醉在下面搞得小动作，光是上面就让他神志不清了，不知道自己在说什么：“嗯……另一边，也要……”  
        祁醉依了他，含住了另一边乳头，照着刚刚的一样吮吸舔咬。于炀被舔的腰都软了，喘着气，脑子一片空白。  
       祁醉满意地抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇，一手揽着于炀的腰，一手在裙子底下作妖，直接把于炀的内裤扯了下来，直接把手覆了上去，撸了几下，于炀立刻有了反应。  
       于炀满脸通红，低着头，却不小心看见了祁醉腿间的反应，薄薄的丝绸布料下，鼓鼓的一团。于炀想扭开脸，又忍不住想看。祁醉见了，低声哄于炀：“小哥哥……帮我一下？”  
       于炀听话地撩起旗袍下摆，摸到小祁醉的时候，缩了一下手，喃喃道：“好烫……”  
       “宝贝儿，对你老公的满意吧。”祁醉闷笑了一声，说了一句肯定句。  
        于炀手法生疏地撸了几下，祁醉的反应却很大，于炀感觉自己手底下的东西更热更硬了。  
        祁醉呼了口气，“小哥哥，把屁股抬起来点儿。”  
        于炀的手一下子停了下来，抬起泛着水光的眸子，像是有些不明白祁醉说的什么。  
        祁醉只好自己动手，让于炀的手环着他的脖子，让他往前趴，塌下腰，屁股微微撅起。  
        于炀感觉自己下面有点凉，当祁醉涂着润滑剂的手指按了按穴口的时候才反应过来，身体抖了抖，但是没有抵抗祁醉的入侵，甚至努力放松身体方便祁醉动作。  
       祁醉自然感觉出来了，揉了揉于炀的穴口，毫不客气地伸进一个指节。  
       由于很久没做，于炀的内部有点干涩，十分紧致，肠壁的软肉紧紧地裹住他的手指，似在推阻，又像在吞入。  
        祁醉的喉结上下滚动了一下，额头上开始冒出细细密密的汗。  
        他在忍耐，尽管他很想就这么横冲直撞进去，享受着里面的柔软迎合，但是他不想伤了他的宝贝。  
         于炀不想让祁醉难受，他主动吻了祁醉，在旗袍下的手，拉开祁醉的内裤，直接摸上了小祁醉，撸了几把。  
        “嘶……于队，别撩我了，我怕我忍不住。”祁醉吸了口凉气，忍下从小腹窜上来的邪火，手上加快了扩张速度，咕叽咕叽的水声从于炀后面传来。  
         于炀羞耻地不行，“队……队长……可以了……”他眼睁睁地看着祁醉抽出湿淋淋的手指，放进嘴里尝了尝。  
       “是差不多了……怎么。你也想尝尝？”祁醉挑了挑眉。  
        “不……没有……”  
        “那帮我把内裤脱了，自己坐上来？”  
        于炀整个人都泛着红，小心翼翼地从祁醉腿上下来，撩开旗袍下摆，把祁醉褪到一半的内裤扯了下来。他咬了咬嘴唇，狠了狠心，圈住祁醉的脖颈，双腿岔开，坐在了祁醉腿上。  
        看了全程的祁醉，强忍着不去碰于炀，稳了稳呼吸后继续诱哄着于炀：“来，扶着我，自己放进去，嗯？”  
        见祁醉忍得难受，于炀心下一横，抬起屁股，一手扶着祁醉的肩，一手扶着小祁醉，慢慢地坐了下去。  
        祁醉感觉到自己在慢慢地被柔软滚烫的软肉包裹住，手上爆出青筋，攥紧了身下的床单用了平生最大的忍耐力，忍住想把于炀按到在床上狠狠冲撞的冲动。  
       等终于全进去的时候，于炀满头细汗，浑身止不住的轻颤，嘴里是止也止不住地喘息声，听的祁醉浑身冒火。  
       “小哥哥……我可以动了吗。”祁醉这句话几乎是从齿缝里挤出来的，他快忍不住了。  
        于炀没说过，微点了点头。  
        祁醉立刻把于炀按倒在床上，抬起于炀的大腿。一开始慢慢抽出插进，让于炀适应。等于炀稍微适应点后，开始又深又重的快速律动，一下一下，正好戳中于炀的前列腺。  
        于炀爽的大脑缺氧，叫都叫不出声，张着嘴，晶莹的唾液顺着嘴角滑下细白的脖颈，没入纯白的jk制服。  
        祁醉眼睛发红，嘴里开始不受控制地调戏着于炀：“小哥哥……嗯……爽不爽……是不是……穿着裙子被我上……更有感觉……”  
        “哈……哈啊……啊……队……队长……”于炀被顶的身体一耸一耸的，向祁醉索吻。  
       祁醉下身不停，附身吻住了于炀。被肏软的于炀主动伸出舌尖和祁醉纠缠，呼吸凌乱又粗重。 他看着身上的人因为他而失控，心里满是甜蜜，便想说些好听的给他。  
        “唔……队长……你好大……嗯哈……啊啊……好爽……还要……”  
        祁醉愣了一瞬，温柔一笑：“小队长……你这是你招我的……”  
        他说罢，捞起于炀，让他翻了个身，把大腿分的不能再开，一边不停地深肏，一边嘴里不停：“嗯？胆子大了……敢在这个时候撩我……叫声老公听听……是不是因为女装……更刺激更爽了？”  
      于炀哼唧了两声，软软地喊了句老公，配着这身凌乱不堪的衣服和白皙精瘦的身体，祁醉简直要疯了，他分出点心神想自己会不会死在于炀身上。  
       祁醉在又深又重的抽插了一阵后，开始温吞地缓慢深插。他往于炀前面摸了一把，发现他已经射过一回了，被肏射的。  
       “小队长……你居然偷跑，是不是该罚？”祁醉精虫上脑，堵住于炀的出精口，“在我射之前，你不准再偷跑了，嗯？”  
        于炀没反抗，他现在被肏的正舒服，感受着祁醉温柔地抚弄和抽插，点了点头。  
       很快，他就因为这个轻易的点头遭了罪，温柔的深插聚集起来的快感，让于炀受不住了，带着哭腔向祁醉求饶。  
       祁醉也不难为他，冲刺了几十下，和于炀一起射了出来。他抱着于炀翻了个身，让他趴在自己身上。  
        于炀眼角带泪，衣服皱巴巴的，脖颈上身上是深深浅浅的印记，浑身泛着红，眼里水光潋滟，惹人怜爱。  
       祁醉舔去他眼角的泪水，亲了亲他有些红肿的嘴唇，低声道：“小哥哥，爽吗？舒不舒服？”  
        于炀缓过神，羞耻地埋在祁醉胸前不说话。  
        “说啊，爽到没有？嗯？”  
        “嗯……”实在躲不过去，于炀臊着脸嗯了一声。  
        “那小哥哥觉得，我穿旗袍好看吗？”祁醉越发不要脸。  
        “好，好看……队长穿什么都好看……”于炀越说声音越小。  
        “说实话。这身jk挺适合你的，下回……换女仆装？”祁醉已经开始想下回了。  
        于炀不说话，装作睡着了。祁醉没拆穿他，也觉得他是真的累了，抱着他进了浴室。  
————————————————————————————  
         第二天，前队长现老板祁醉意气风发地从房间里出来，告诉他的前队友们，你们的队长因为太累了所以今天不训练了。  
         卜那那：祁醉你还是不是人？！  
          贺小旭：祁神，祁老板，求求您做个人吧！于炀还是个孩子！  
         老凯&辛巴&赖华：……（对老畜生无话可说）  
       END 


End file.
